Question: Solve for $q$ : $28 = -18 + q$
Solution: Add $18$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{28 {+ 18}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ 28 &=& -18 + q \\ \\ {+18} && {+18} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 28 {+ 18} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 46$